1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver circuit, and more particularly, to a driver circuit that outputs a signal to an image line of a display device (for example, a liquid crystal display device or the like) that is capable of performing multi-level grayscale displaying.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a high-definition color monitor of a computer or other information apparatuses, or a display device of a television receiver, a liquid crystal display device is used.
The liquid crystal display device includes a so-called liquid crystal display panel. In this liquid crystal display panel, basically, a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two (a pair of) substrates, at least one of the substrates being formed of transparent glass or the like. When a voltage is selectively applied to various electrodes formed on the substrate of the liquid crystal display panel in correspondence with sub-pixels, the sub-pixels are turned on or turned off. The liquid crystal display panel is excellent in contrast performance and high-speed display performance.
Generally, the liquid crystal display panel includes an image line, and a grayscale voltage is input to a pixel electrode of each sub-pixel in the liquid crystal display panel from a drain driver through the image line. The drain driver includes multi-level voltage generating circuit, a grayscale voltage selecting circuit that selects one grayscale voltage corresponding to display data from among multi-level voltages generated by the multi-level voltage generating circuit, and an amplifier circuit to which the one grayscale voltage selected by the grayscale voltage selecting circuit is input.
The above-described drain driver is disclosed in JP2008-256811A.